I Fancy You
by the-art-of-escapism
Summary: I couldn’t believe myself. How could I have done something so idiotic? Something I had promised myself that I would never, EVER do. I had fallen in love with James Potter. [JXL] Rated T just in case.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter books, or anything in them.**

I couldn't believe myself. How could I have done something so idiotic? Something I had promised myself that I would never, EVER do. How could I? And here I was, sitting in the middle of the abandoned Quidditch pitch, the stars high above me, sparkling brightly, tears falling from my eyes like a current flowing down a stream, because of what I had done. How could I?

I had fallen in love with James Potter.

He was a prat, he was obnoxious, he way annoying, and I still fell in love with him.

He had asked me out endlessly during my years at Hogwarts, and each time I said no.

But then he just had to stop. He just had to mature. He just had to stop being so obnoxious. Couldn't he have waited until after our seventh year, not during it?

And it was only the beginning too. It would be a long time until seventh year was done, and now I had to endure the new and mature James Potter.

What had I done to deserve this?

I had good friends, and I was good to them. I always did my best in school, and because of it I was now Head Girl. I had always done my best in everything.

So why did this happen? Why did James just HAVE to mature, causing me to fall in love with him? How could I?

And now, when I had finally fallen for him, he had stopped asking me out. I was sure that he didn't like me back. How could he after all the times I had rejected him? How could I be so stupid as to fall in love with someone who had stopped loving you back?

A new set of tears fell from my eyes, and I covered my face with my hands.

"Lily?" It was hard not to recognize the voice. I kept my face in my hands so I would not have to look into the hazel eyes that belonged to James Potter.

"Lily, are you alright?" I didn't respond, I just went on crying, but I soon felt his strong arms around mine, lifting me up so I was now standing. He hugged me, and I let him as I cried onto his shoulder, causing it to become wet and soggy, but I don't think he cared.

I don't know how long I was standing there crying, with James hugging me, but eventually the tears died down, and I pulled away from James so I could wipe them off my face.

"Lily?" He asked once more. I kept my eyes on the ground.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine James."

"You are obviously not." I made the mistake of looking up into his hazel eyes, and I froze. Those hazel eyes, that black hair that he rushed his hand through when he was nervous…

I broke into tears again, and once more James hugged me.

"Lily, why are you crying?" He asked, and I took deep breaths to stop crying. He pulled me away so he could look into my emerald eyes, and me into his hazel ones.

"…Um…well…there's this guy…" I felt James freeze for a moment, but he soon relaxed, and I took it as just my imagination.

"What about him?" James asked slowly. I looked at the ground and felt myself blush brightly.

"I…I fancy him…but he doesn't fancy me back…" I told him, and I felt another tear fall from my puffy eyes.

"And may I ask whom it is?" James asked, lifting my chin so I was forced once more to look into his hazel eyes.

"You." I whispered, and turned around. I started to run as fast as I could, but it wasn't fast enough.

"Lily!" I heard James shout as he caught my hand, sending an electric bolt through me. He turned me around, and the next thing I knew, James Potter was kissing me.

My thoughts became blurry, and I slowly closed my eyes. My heart was racing much too fast, and I thought I was going to explode with happiness.

A moment later, he pulled away.

"You're wrong, Lils." He said, hugging me again. "I've fancied you ever since I saw you for the first time, getting of the Hogwarts Express. Of course I fancy you Lily! How could I not?"

I was ecstatic. I pulled away from him so I could crash my lips once more into his. I could tell he was shocked at first, but a moment later he was kissing me back.

After what seemed like years, I pulled away from him. I looked deep into his hazel eyes, and said the three words that changed my life.

"I love you."


End file.
